Shadow Games
by teeheeasharkbitme
Summary: Daniella wakes up in Domino City with the urge to kill the owner of the millenium puzzle... and Yami Bakura is trying to figure out why there have been so many murders throughout the city... Contains coarse language and a LOT of murder.
1. The Domino Effect

Chapter One - The Domino Effect

---Yami no Marik was walking home from yet another murder with Yami Bakura when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his back. He heard Yami Bakura's gasp and Ryou's laugh...

---Yami Bakura was in absolute shock. Had Ryou really stabbed YnM? He hadn't thought that poor, innocent Ryou was even capable of inflicting pain on someone...

---Joey didn't know why, but for some reason he felt a sudden hate towards Ryou, who he had always liked. But now, knife in hand, he ran towards him and as he turned to see what was happening, Joey slit his throat and laughed...

---Serenity Wheeler had always adored her big brother. Not today, today something inside her was screaming at her. The same voice that had told her to steal the gun, the same voice that showed her to where her brother was. Slowly she walked toward Joey, ignoring the blood and Yami Bakura holding Ryou, she then stopped and pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger...

---Yami had no idea why he had left Yugi and Duke, but something was wrong. He looked up from his feet when he heard the gunshot, not 10 feet away from where he stood was Serenity, holding a gun and laughing psychotically. He looked pasted her and saw Joey, his best friend, lying on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. Adrenalin and hatred now pumping through his veins, Yami ran toward Serenity, snapping her neck...

---Daniella didn't know where she was, or how she had escaped the castle. All she knew was that she had woken up someplace named Domino City, and that she had heard a gunshot from somewhere, but there were no screams. She would have been confused, but she felt nothing. Daniella stood up from the bench she had awoken on and started walking toward where the shot had come from...

---Yami Bakura sat in shock, with Ryou dead in his arms and Yami standing over Serenity's dead body.

"What's going on here, Bakura?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Me and Yami no Marik had been walking home from Tea's house when all of a sudden Ryou ran up and stabbed him in the back. Then Joey..." he trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Then Serenity shot her own brother in the head? Something is wrong here..."

"No shit! And what about you? It's a little out of character of you to murder someone in cold blood!" Yami Bakura had stood up, now staring down Yami.

Yami looked down, no longer able to hold Bakura's glare, "I don't know what came over me... there was so much anger and I saw Joey dead and I just... I just couldn't... I COULDN'T LET HER LIVE!"

---Yugi was worried, Yami had just left with no hint of where he was going, or when he'd be back. Duke was in the kitchen getting a snack. He had told him not to worry but he couldn't help it. Something waswrong, but Yugi just couldn't wrap his head around what it was...

---Daniella was looking around at all of the bright city lights, still not feeling anything. It had been an hour since she heard the gunshot, but still she searched. Only once in her life had she been so compelled to kill, but it hadn't been this strong. As she walked through the busy street she wondered what was happening, why it was that she felt the need to kill someone wearing a pyramid necklace...

---When Yami and Yami Bakura had finishes burning the bodies of their beloved friends they started walking back to the park, where the murders had occurred.

When they arrived, Yami Bakura stopped and looked around at the people passing by, "Why wouldn't anyone have screamed when our friends were being killed? Why didn't anyone question the blood?" He looked at Yami, "We have to tell those who haven't been killed, I just hope we're not the only ones..."

Yami nodded and they turned to walk back to his house, when they saw a women wearing a tattered maid uniform standing in front of them..

---The first thing Daniella saw was the gold pyramid hanging from his neck, that's all she needed to see. Before either of the two men standing before her could blink, she pulled out the knife she had taken from a table outside a restaurant and stabbed the one with the pyramid. As he fell to the ground, gasping for air, she wondered why she was still compelled to kill...

---Yugi felt a sharp pain in his heart, he turned to Duke and said, "Something's wrong. I'm going to go look for Yami."

Duke stood up, "I'll go with you, but I'm sure he's fine. He probably just needed some air and went to the park or something."

Yugi shook his head, "He would have said something, there is definitely something wrong."

With that they walked out the door and headed to the park in search for Yami, not knowing what they were about to get themselves into...

---Yami Bakura just stood and watched as the maid stabbed his friend, he had seen so many deaths that day it barely phased him. "Who are you?" is all he could say.

The maid laughed, "You don't need to know my name."

Bakura was surprised by the lack of emotion in her voice, never before had he met someone so content with killing people. "Why did you kill my friend?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Is there anyone else in this city with a necklace like that?"

Almost as if he had been called, Yugi walked up from behind the stranger with Duke, with a very worried expression. He hadn't seen Yami's body yet...

---Duke couldn't believe his eyes, and he wondered why Yugi wasn't able to see Yami's dead body right there. He was just looking at the girl speaking with Bakura.

"Why are you looking for people with necklaces like mine?" Yugi asked curiously.

The strange girl laughed and licked the blood on the knife she was holding, "I dunno, but something tells me you're about to find out." With that she stabbed Yugi in the heart. He dropped to the ground, the last thing he saw was Yami's dead body.

The only words that Duke could bring himself to say were, "You crazy bitch!"

The girl smiled, winked, and stabbed Duke...

---Daniella let the body of the green-eyed boy fall with the knife still in his diaphragm.

"Why'd you kill him?" Bakura was getting pissed off now.

She just shrugged, "He called me a 'crazy bitch' I didn't like it."

The white haired boy glared at her and all of a sudden the strange necklace he was wearing started to glow, "I'm sick of your shit, have fun in the shadow realm. Crazy bitch." He laughed and then there was darkness...


	2. In The Dark

Chapter Two: In The Dark

-Consciousness came back to Daniella quickly, but something wasn't right. The trees, people and city lights had been replaced with dark shadows, thick fog, and eerie voices. Her surroundings brought her back to the castle, where the sun was never seen and the gates prevented any joy or happiness from reaching the occupants of the imprisoning walls that had trapped Daniella for year after dismal year. No wonder she was unable to feel anything...

-Yami Bakura had picked up the now mindless body of the mysterious made and checked her into the hospital, saying that he had found her in the park. When he walked out he pulled out and called Marik, hoping he was still alive...

-Marik had been asleep when her heard the phone, he was about to scream at Bakura for waking up but then he heard the panic in his voice. When Bakura finished explaining to Marik about the deaths he could barely breath. He agreed to meet Bakura at the park and hung up the phone...

-Daniella walked around in the strange place of shadows, not knowing where she was going. All she could think about was the castle, and ripping out the white-haired boys heart if she ever were to see him again. After a few minutes of walking, Daniella came across a door, she opened it and on the other side was a woman with long blond hair and menacing eyes. She was surrounded by fire and her smile was bitter and evil...

-Yami Bakura could see Marik approaching, he wished the circumstances of their meeting were better but he couldn't change what had happened. When Marik reached him, with out a greeting, he asked, "Where are they?"  
Bakura sighed, "Yami and I had taken them to the cemetery and burned them... after the maid killed him, Yugi, and Duke I sent her to the shadow realm, took the bodies to where we had hid the ashes... then i took her body to the hospital. I need to find some things out about her."  
Marik nodded in understanding, Bakura then took him to say goodbye to their diceased friends...

-The Fire Princess laughed when she saw Daniella walk through the door, glad to see that her latest puppet did not fail her...

-Daniella glared at the flame woman, "Who are you?"  
The woman laughed again, "Oh, Daniella, is that really how you're going to greet the one who freed you from the Belli Castle?"  
She looked at the mysterious woman in disbelief, "How did you get me out? It's impossible to escape that place!"  
"So naive. You poor girl, underestimating the power of the Fire Princess. Now you've made me upset, come back when you've decided to show some respect!" The Fire Princess pointed her flaming staff at her and Daniella couldn't breath, the heat was too much...

-The Fire Princess wasn't sure where she had sent Daniella, but she did know that wherever she was now she would be getting the letter the princess had sent her. She smiled to herself and called forth her swordsmen, wanting to ready them for what she hoped would soon come...

-When Marik and Bakura got to the hospital after spending over an hour at the cemetery, burying their friends' ashes, they were surprised to see Seto Kaiba there.  
"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Marik asked, wondering if he had come across any strange deaths.

"Huh? Oh... that's none of your business." His voice was bitter and full of anger.

Just then a nurse walked up to Seto smiling, "Good news, Mr. Kaiba, your brother will be making a full recovery," her smile was replaced by worry, "and you're sure you didn't see who attacked him?"  
He looked away, Marik thought he saw something in his eyes but he wasn't sure. "No, like I said, I went back in the Kaiba corp. building just for a minute and when I can back out Mokuba was on the ground. I then rushed him to the hospitial."  
The nurse nodded in understanding and turned to Marik and Bakura, "How may I help you?"

-Bakura and Marik were led to the room where the maid's empty body lay. After she left Bakura searched for any form of identification, but all he found was "Daniella" scratched into her arm.  
"Think that's her name?" Marik asked when Bakura showed him.  
"Could be, maybe we should ask Kaiba if he saw anything today. We need all the help we can get." Bakura then stood up from the bedside chair and walked out of the room, Marik close behind...

-Daniella found herself in a child's bedroom, it was vacant and there were cobwebs everywhere. She looked around and found a diary, when she opened it she heard the woman who had called herself the Fire Princess laugh again. She ignored the horrible sound and read the first sentence in the diary. It read;

"Dear, Daniella, now is the time for you to make a decision. Your choices are to stay here in the Shadow Realm, go back to the Belli Castle, or help me escape into the real world. When you decide, come and find me...

-Fire Princess"

Daniella closed the book and put it back on the dresser, wanting to see what would be in store for her if she were to choose the first option, because the second was definitely out of the question...

-The Fire Princess sighed at seeing Daniella's reaction to her little message. She had been hoping that her little puppet would be a little nicer and chosen to help her escape instead of wandering around the Shadow Realm. She shrugged and went back to plotting...

-Bakura had just reached the front desk of the hospital when he saw Seto walk into the lobby, "Seto, can I talk to you?"  
He sighed impatiently, "What do you want, Bakura?"

Marik then spoke up, "We need to talk to you, but this isn't the best place to say it."

Bakura could tell that Seto was growing impatient, "It'll only take a moment of your valuable time, Kaiba."

Kaiba reluctantly agreed and went outside with Bakura and Marik...

-Daniella didn't know how long she had been walking around since she had left the bedroom with the diary, but everywhere she looked there seemed to be more and more voices. She could feel someone, or something, following her but she couldn't figure out what it was. Just when she was ready to scream 'Go Away' to whatever was following her, it showed itself. It had bright red eyes but no figure, and it looked pissed off...

-Marik could tell by the look on Seto's face that he was hiding something, and he had a strong feeling it had something to do with Mokuba being in the hospital.

Bakura must have noticed too because as soon as they were all outside he asked, "Kaiba, have you noticed -or felt- anything wrong today?"

Seto looked defensive, "What do you mean?"

"Let me rephrase that. Have you felt any anger or hatred towards someone you usually wouldn't, like Mokuba for example." Marik accused.

Seto grabbed the collar of Marik's shirt and glared into his eyes, "Are you saying that I'm the one who attacked Mokuba? How dare you accuse me of suck things!" With that he threw Marik onto the ground and walked away...

-Daniella would have been terrified to see the spirit -if she could feel fear- but instead she just looked at it and laughed. It looked confused for a moment, then it looked more so pissed off than before. This made her laugh more, she then walked away, it followed. After a few minutes of walking around with the strange spirit close behind, Daniella decided to talk to her, 'companion...'

-The Fire Princess had begun to worry about Daniella, the spirit that was following her was really strong, and if Daniella were to say the wrong thing she could die. Her dying would be horrible for the princess's plan. She sighed and decided to check on what was happening in the real world. She was definitely impressed to see how determined the survivors were to find out what was happening, but they could try all the want. No matter what, they would always be in the dark...


End file.
